


Prelude

by talesofsymphoniac



Series: Symphonia Fusion [1]
Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tales of Symphonia Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Sormikweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Sormik adaptation of the opening scene of Tales of Symphonia the Animation.</p><p>Written for Day Four of Sormik Week 2016: Freedom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

_I know this world is full of painful things. War and destruction. Feelings and thoughts that can’t be expressed. Promises that hurt. But, still… this world is beautiful. That’s why I’m going to do everything I can to protect it. This sky, this land, seraphim, humans, and...._

Sorey's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice calling to him from the path at the bottom of the grassy hill he’d climbed. “Sorey? What are you doing? You’re going to be late for class!”

“Sorry, I guess I got distracted.” He grinned, arm reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. “Still, it _is_ my birthday.”

Sorey could visualize Mikleo’s scowl in his mind, though the real one was too far away to see for real. “That’s not an excuse!”

“Heh, I know, I know.” He ran down the hill, the momentum making him feel a bit like he was flying. Mikleo waited for him, and they continued down the path towards the village together.

“Happy birthday,” MIkleo said suddenly, eyes trained on the path ahead of them. “I… I didn’t get you a present. I had an idea, but I didn’t get it finished in time. Sorry.” He looked overwhelmingly guilty.

“Don’t worry about it. I appreciate the thought, though.”

Mikleo flushed. “It’s not alright! I’ll finish and give them to you soon, okay? I just spaced this time because we’ve been so busy lately!”

Sorey smiled at how easily flustered Mikleo could be. “Alright, then. I can’t wait. Thanks, Mikleo.”

_That’s why. Mikleo, I’m going on a journey to protect this world, so that one day, humans and seraphim can live peacefully on this beautiful world together!_

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sormik and Colloyd have so many parallels. This is really short, but I have another, longer scene planned for this AU on day six, and after that I might write a few more scenes, who knows? Thank you for reading!


End file.
